


Sand and Sin

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymity, Beach Holidays, Closeted Castiel, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Rutting, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's meddling brother pays to send him on an exclusive singles vacation to the Bahamas in an effort to improve his attitude.  The vacation is a bust until a green-eyed stranger plants himself in Castiel's life.  Four glorious days later, Castiel has a decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw a sign that said "Sand and Sun" but I read it as "Sand and Sin" and this happened.

  
Castiel is glaring daggers at his phone, fuming while he tries to think of a response that will shut his brother up for at least the rest of the day when a man’s voice interrupts his train of thought.

“Is anyone sitting here?”

Without looking up, Castiel mumbles, “I’d rather be alone if you don’t mind.”

The legs of the metal chair opposite Castiel scrape on the concrete as the man pulls it out, having chosen to ignore - or perhaps not having  _heard_  - the quiet response.  Annoyed by the intrusion into his space, Castiel looks up only to see a handsome man about his own age wearing a curious smile.

“Hi,” the man says when their eyes meet.  “I’m Dean.”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel replies.  He casts once more glare at his phone before he locks the screen and turns it face down on the small metal table between him and the stranger.  “I’m Castiel.”

With their greetings out of the way, silence falls heavy and awkward between Castiel and the stranger.  Cas shifts in his chair, trying not to be obvious as he steals glances at his new table mate.  Dean is more than handsome, he’s  _beautiful_ ; with a tanned and freckled face, styled-but-not-too-styled sandy hair, and sparkling green eyes.

“Would I be out of line to ask what your phone did to piss you off?”

Castiel blinks and looks quickly away from Dean’s face.  He can feel his lips twist in displeasure as he grabs the phone off the table and shoves it in the pocket of his shorts before answering, “My brother won’t stop texting me.”

“Your..  brother?”

“Yes.”

Another silence follows Castiel’s brusque answer.  He looks back up at the man across the table, who looks even more curious - if slightly confused - by this new information.  Castiel sighs and shrugs one shoulder, deciding he might as well be honest since he’ll never see the guy again anyway.

“My brother and I own a book shop together, and he decided I needed a vacation, so he booked  _this_  for me.”

“He sounds like an awesome brother,” Dean says with a chuckle.  His voice is whiskey rough and honey rich and it takes every bit of Castiel’s willpower to keep his mind off just how  _nice_  of a voice it is.  “I mean, I wish my brother would’ve paid for  _my_  ‘Sand and Sin’ trip to the Bahamas.  I had to pay for it myself!”

Sand and Sin is one of the most exclusive singles vacations in the Bahamas and although Castiel knows he should feel lucky Gabriel could even manage to get him a place in the hotel, the whole week has turned into an uncomfortable running text conversation with his brother and constant avoidance of women who are definitely more interested in him than he is in them.  What could have been an actually ‘FANTASTIC’ and ‘AMAZING’ vacation with his toes in the sand and a book in his hand has become another reminder that  _some day_  he’s going to have to tell his family that he’s gay.  Which is only fair, Castiel supposes, since his family are pretty much the only people on the planet who  _don’t_  know.

“Gabe thinks if I meet a ‘nice girl’ and get laid, I’ll be more of a joy to work with.”

“And you think?”

Castiel looks up to meet Dean’s eyes when he answers, “That a nice  _girl_  isn’t going to do me a bit of good.”

“Oh,” Dean says.

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Castiel echoes.

“Well, I mean..”  Dean looks down at his folded hands and tilts his head to look back up at Castiel through his lashes before he continues.. “not  _everyone_  here is straight.  Probably, I mean.  You know, it seems like there might be people here who aren’t.”

“I’ve been here for three days,” Castiel points out.  “And it’s not as though there’ve been a lot of men who’ve seemed interested.”

“How many men do you  _need_?”

A slow smile spreads across Dean’s face as Castiel fumbles for an answer to the unexpected question.  His stomach does a nervous flip and he has to wet his lips before he can manage, “One would suffice.”

“Then can I buy you a drink?”

Castiel can only nod, his heart hammering and his palms suddenly clammy at the prospect of such a gorgeous guy being interested in  _him_.

Halfway through the drink, Dean cajoles Castiel off the hotel’s patio and down a winding path toward the beach.  As they walk together, the conversation flows more easily than Cas ever could have dreamed.  He learns that Dean owns a body shop in Lawrence - which just so happens to be where the book shop Castiel and his brother own is located, too.  Dean leans closer, his shoulder brushing Castiel’s as he teases something about having to come all the way to the tropics to meet the man of his dreams.  All Cas can do is chuckle and take a long drink of his daiquiri.

Just before the trees break into the open beach, Dean takes Castiel’s arm and tugs him off the path.  It takes a moment before Castiel realizes that he’s being pulled toward a swing just big enough for two people, nestled under a canopy of broad leaves.  Dean pauses and offers a sheepish grin as he asks, “Wanna sit and talk for a while?”

“I’d like that,” Castiel answers, his palms all sweaty again as he drops his empty cup into a trash can and follows Dean the last few steps to the swing.

The conversation about their hometown slowly dwindles to nothing and Castiel finds himself acutely aware of just how close Dean is.  He can smell the tequila from the margarita Dean finished a moment ago mixed with subtle shower-fresh aftershave and a hint of sweat from their winding walk.  Heat rolls off Dean’s body and Castiel shivers when a cooler breeze blows across the back of his neck.  He can’t stop his gaze from dropping to the pink perfection of Dean’s mouth, and the sight of Dean’s tongue flicking out to wet his lips only makes matters worse.

“You can kiss me if you want,” Dean says, soft and sultry.  He smiles, his lower lip caught between his teeth and his breath coming quick and shallow.

“Wait,” Castiel says breathlessly.  He forces himself to meet Dean’s eyes again, an obvious mistake since the wide green gaze that greets him knocks the breath from his lungs.  He swallows and closes his eyes to whisper,  “I just..  I don’t make a habit of this.”

“I know,” Dean murmurs, his lips almost brushing Castiel’s.  His finger comes to rest under Castiel’s chin, a gentle but sure touch.  “And you don’t have to start now.”

Castiel’s heart finds its way into his throat again, a wave of relief washing over him at being given a way out if he wants it.  Strangely, he finds that he  _doesn’t_  want it.  He smiles to himself and leans in to close the half a breath between their lips.  Another shiver runs through Castiel as their lips brush and brush again in chaste kisses.  Dean’s hand slips up from under Castiel’s chin to cup his jaw, the touch still gentle as his lips part tentatively.

When Cas takes the invitation, Dean’s touch becomes firmer; his palm dragging against Castiel’s stubble, tilting his head as the chaste kisses give way to the first  _proper_  kiss.  A thrill surges through Castiel and his shaky fingers curl into the soft fabric of Dean’s t-shirt to pull him closer.  With a breathless give and take, they share a handful of tentative kisses that leave Castiel lightheaded with giddiness.  

Before he knows it, Dean is cradling his face in both hands, kissing him deeply, passionately.  Castiel’s body curls of its own volition, pushing him closer to Dean even as he pulls at Dean’s shirt.  His knuckles brush the softness of Dean’s stomach, bare skin on skin that makes them both pull back with a surprised gasp.  Dean’s eyes are wide again, unfocused around ink dark pupils as he drops one hand from Castiel’s face.  His fingers circle Castiel’s wrist, tugging until Castiel’s palm is flat against his sweat-damp skin.

Without a word, Dean leans in for another kiss.  There’s urgency now, Castiel’s palm dragging up and down Dean’s side as they press closer together on the narrow swing, teeth bumping as they nip at one another’s lips.  Cas tries to ignore the slow swell of his own cock and the way the sensitive head pushes against the roughness of his underwear.  

The breeze picks up, blessedly cool against Castiel’s overheated face until Dean’s fingers slip through the curls that fall in a line across the back of his neck, rendering the breeze useless.  After another long, deep kiss, Castiel pulls away, panting and thumbing at the waistband of Dean’s shorts.  Dean presses his forehead to Castiel’s and takes a deep, shivery breath as though steeling himself.

“I think,” Castiel says, his voice cracking on the second word.  He clears his throat and swallows, then presses a quick kiss to Dean’s lips before he tries again.  “I think we should go somewhere more private.”

Dean’s breath whooshes out over Castiel’s skin, his relief obvious as his pretty pink lips pull into a smile Castiel can feel.  His voice is strained when he answers, “I think that’s a great idea.”

After they slowly untangle themselves - a task made more difficult by the continued peppering of kisses - Dean rises first.  He stands in front of Castiel, waiting.

“I just need to take care of one little thing before we go,” Castiel says.

With trembling fingers, he pulls the phone from his pocket and types out a quick, emphatic “Yes!” to his brother, then turns his phone off and pushes it back into his pocket before he stands up to join Dean, who grins as though he knows what just transpired and asks,  “I take it you’re not pissed off at your phone anymore?”

“My phone won’t be bothering  _anyone_  for the rest of the week,” Castiel murmurs, unable to stop himself from leaning up for another kiss before they go.

“That’s the second best news I’ve heard all day,” Dean teases, kissing Castiel slow and sweet.

“What’s the first?”

“That a guy as hot as  _you_  wasn’t looking for a ‘nice girl’,” Dean answers sincerely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four days later, as the end of Castiel's vacation looms.

The sun is just beginning to rise when Castiel feels Dean stir against his side.  A moment and Dean’s sleepy murmured “mornin’” later, their new morning routine begins in earnest with Dean sprawled the length of Castiel’s body, his bare thigh between Cas’, and their lips pressed in one lazy morning kiss after another.  It’s not long before Dean’s hips start to shift in a slow and steady rhythm, his still soft cock dragging against Castiel’s.

As one kiss gives way to another and then another, Dean’s fingers find their way into Castiel’s hair.  A gentle twist and tug and Cas lets his body arch up, his head pushed into the pillow to expose his throat to Dean’s insistent lips.  Dean unerringly finds the point of his pulse with a sucking bite that draws a hoarse moan from Castiel and sets the mood just as well as the orange morning light that spills into the hotel room.

With his fingers digging into Dean’s muscular ass, squeezing and pulling him downward, Castiel lets his own hips roll up to meet each slow thrust.  Dean’s lips drag across Castiel’s throat to his shoulder, teeth and stubble scraping as their cocks harden and leak from the friction of the slow, steady rutting.  It’s Dean who speaks first, a growled “ _god_ ” against the curve of Castiel’s ear that sends goosebumps down his arms and the hot prickle of sweat across his chest.  Half a second later Dean shifts until he’s fully between Castiel’s legs.

The slow roll of Dean’s hips quickens, his breath coming in hot puffs against Castiel’s jaw.  Cas lets his fingers drag up the long muscles of Dean’s back then curls one hand around the back of Dean’s neck to pull him in for a deep, wet kiss.  Between panted breaths and teasing nibbles, little pleased groans and whispers slip against one another’s lips, morning secrets shared between the lovers.  Dean pauses just long enough to shove the covers impatiently off their bodies and Cas rewards the effort by letting his legs wrap loosely around Dean’s hips as they find their interrupted rhythm again.

Kisses turn to a wet, slick press of lips as they grind against one another in a frenzied dance of pleasure.  It’s Dean’s hand that slips between their bodies, sure fingers gripping their cocks and squeezing them together.  Castiel arches, biting at his lower lip to stifle the pornstar worthy moan that threatens to slip as he fucks up into the circle of Dean’s fist, precome slicking his way.

“ _God_ ,” Dean whispers again, a hot breath against Castiel’s lips.

“Yeah,” Castiel answers, twisting his hips as he moves to meet the heavy press of Dean’s body, his feet flat on the bed for leverage now.

There are no more words, just hot panted breaths and feverish kisses as the hot tendrils of need pull tight in the pit of Castiel’s stomach, his muscles pulling taut with each thrust upward.  Dean fucks down against him just as hard, his teeth closing on Castiel’s lower lip and dragging as his cock thickens and starts to pulse.  His hips stutter; his fingers squeezing almost painfully tight around their cocks.  It’s just enough to push Cas over the edge, too; all the heat buzzing around the base of his spine finally releasing as his hot, sticky come joins Dean’s to paint their stomachs.

Dean’s lips seal over Castiel’s in a rough kiss, tongue teasing and noses smashed together in his haste.  Cas kisses him back just as hard, nails dragging gently down Dean’s back until they both shiver with pleasure.  When Dean pulls back, his eyes slowly drift open, thick lashes revealing shining green in the flood of orange morning light.  The little breath Castiel manages to take in whooshes right back out at the picture of Dean’s gorgeous, still sleepy face hovering over his with a debauched smile.

 

Half an hour later Castiel lies freshly showered on the bed in only his underwear.  As he waits for Dean to finish his own shower, Cas pulls his phone out of the nightstand drawer where it has been - true to his word - for the last four days.  He bites his lip as he rubs his finger thoughtfully against the power button, trying to decide whether he should turn it back on again.  Although he knows he can’t leave it turned off forever,  _later_  always seems like a better option than sooner.  The water in the shower goes off just as Castiel finally decides to turn the phone on and deal with his brother.

A veritable explosion of notifications greets him when the phone finds signal for the first time in days, the din of various sounds drawing a still-dripping Dean from the bathroom to see what’s going on.  Standing in the doorway, Dean takes his time toweling off with practiced nonchalance, though his eyes are focused on the phone in Castiel’s hand.  When Cas looks up, he sees the unspoken question in Dean’s eyes and a heavy weight of dread settles in the pit of his stomach.

Though he and Dean have barely left his hotel room since the afternoon they met, they’ve hardly spent the whole four days in the throes of passion.  For the first time in a long time, Castiel has found someone he can  _talk_  to; someone he can be honest with about all the things that he’s not supposed to be honest with anyone about.  And now, the green-eyed lightning bolt who came into his life with a scrape of metal chair legs on concrete when he was certain he’d never find anyone again is wearing the kind of cautious smile he’s seen before and always hates.

Castiel smiles, too, shooting for something reassuring but unsure if he’s succeeding.  Before he has a chance to say anything, his phone rings.  Although he’s certain he knows who it is, he looks to confirm that it’s Gabe before he answers.  As he lifts the phone to his ear, Dean pulls on a pair of shorts off the floor and points questioningly at the door that leads to the hallway.

“Hello, Gabriel,” Castiel says.  

He shakes his head in answer to Dean’s question and instead pats the bed beside him.  Dean hesitates only for a second before he joins Cas on the bed, sprawling with his prickly chin rested on Castiel’s fabric covered hip.

“Where the hell have you been?  Why the hell haven’t you been answering your phone?  I’ve been trying to call you for  _four days_ , Castiel.”

Gabriel’s demanding tone sets Castiel’s nerves on edge.  A knot of worry twists in his gut as he closes his eyes to try to think through what he wants to say just one more time before he actually  _says_  it.  When he opens them again, Dean’s eyes are fixed on his face, brow drawn with concern.

“I’ve been having fun,” Castiel says evenly, not taking the bait Gabe is dangling in front of him.  He winks at Dean, hoping he looks more confident than he feels when he adds,  “Like you  _wanted_  me to, remember?”

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t - “  Gabe sputters, then falls silent.  One second passes, then two before an incredulous, “Does this mean you  _met_  someone?”

Castiel’s heartbeat quickens, beating out a nervous rhythm in his chest as he reaches out to rub the pad of his thumb against the corner of Dean’s pretty pink lips.  He listens to Gabriel huff on the other end of the line, letting him suffer for a moment before he says, “Yeah, I met someone.”

“Thank God,” Gabe says with exaggerated relief.  

“Mmhmm,” Castiel answers, the path of his thumb tracing across Dean’s tentatively smiling lips this time.

“Wait, you’re not moving the Bahamas are you?”  Gabe actually sounds alarmed when he says,  “I mean, you can be a real jerk but I can’t run the store without you, you know.”

“I’m coming home today,” Castiel reassures his brother.  He takes a deep breath and looks at the ceiling to amend his statement:  “ _We_  are coming home today.”  The nervous flutter of Castiel’s heart leaves him breathless as he waits for Gabe’s reply, his eyes still locked on the delicate pattern of the ceiling as he gathers the strength he knows he’s going to need for the rest of the conversation.  

“Are you telling me.. “  After a rustle on the other end of the line, Gabriel asks, “Does this mean I’m actually gonna get to  _meet_  her?  Because  _any_  girl who can make my kid brother turn off his phone for four days must be something.  What’s her name?”

“Gabe,” Castiel says quietly.  Dean’s fingers thread through his, squeezing reassuringly and Cas finally looks back down to meet Dean’s gaze for the final shot of courage he needs to say, “ _His_  name is Dean and he is  _definitely_  ‘something’.”

“ _Ohhhhhh_ ,” Gabriel exclaims.

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Castiel says, smiling as Dean’s chin slips off his hip to hide a laugh in the blanket at the familiar reply.  He scratches his fingernails gently through Dean’s damp hair and takes another deep breath, closing his eyes as the weight of years of secrecy starts to lift from his chest.  Gabriel doesn’t get another word out before Cas tells him firmly: “We can talk more about this when I get home; but for  _now_ , I have a vacation to finish.”


End file.
